With proliferation of mobile devices such as smartphones, users are enjoying numerous applications of numerous kinds that can be run on their devices. One popular type of such application is mapping and navigation applications that allow users to browse maps and get route directions. Despite their popularity, these mapping and navigation applications have yet to introduce a comprehensive and efficient transit routing and navigation system to the market.